Little Moments
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: This is a music video to Brad Paisley's "Little Moments" It is a HarryGinny fic that I hope you enjoy! ReadReview please!


Well, here is another music video! It is Harry/Ginny, I hope you enjoy it!!!

~~~~@~~~

Some soft music began playing in the background as a couch appeared with Ron and Hermione sitting on it, holding hands. 

"We met at the quidditch world cup" Ron said with a smile. Hermione frowned

"No we didn't! We met on the Hogwarts train of our first year!" She stated as a sign appeared on screen under her. It said "Always right"

~!~

Then appeared Nicholas Flamal and his wife, Perenelle.

"She knocked me down two flights of stairs!" Said Nicholas. A sign appeared underneath Perenelle saying "Won't wear her glasses"

"And when I got out of intensive care, we got married!" Nicholas said, "That was fifty-three years ago!"

~!~

The on the couch was Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

"I have a boarhound…he bit her in the ankle" Said Hagrid as a sign appeared underneath him that said "Spoils the Dog"

~!~

We flash back to Nicholas and Perenelle.

"And I still fall for her everyday!" Said Nicholas, raising Perenelle's hand and kissing it.

~!~

"He still doesn't like me." Said Madame Maxime. Hagrid gave her a shocked look. She added hurriedly "The dog!" Hagrid looked relieved and the music got slightly louder as Harry appeared by himself with his guitar and began singing

"Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad"

A shot appears of Ginny with her hand over her mouth in a shiny red truck. Her face was somewhat covered by steam. Harry came running out of the house and stopped at the sight of his brand new truck backed into a tree. Ginny came out, her face bright red. Harry tried to look mad but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Harry was back strumming his guitar and began singing

"Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about the cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Ginny was in front of the oven which was billowing smoke. She finally got the burnt cake out. She was about to cry. Harry hugged her and began laughing over her shoulder. She felt him shaking and leaned back. She saw his face and smacked his chest mouthing "You're laughing!" Harry tried to fervently deny but she just hit him in the chest again and they put their foreheads together and laughed.

"I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Harry kicked it up a notch (yes, I do watch Emiril!) and began a long guitar line in a dark room with strands of light shining past him.

"When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up"

Harry and Ginny were sitting on a sofa and Harry had his arm around Ginny as she fell asleep. Harry felt a strange prickling sensation in his arm and looked down to find her head resting on it. His arm was going numb and he was about to move his arm but she looked so adorable that he didn't want to disturb her. So he kissed her forehead and leaned back, getting as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah I live for little moments   
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that" 

~!~

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the same couch as the others. They were silent for a moment before Ginny spoke up.

"I never crashed your truck." She said. Harry looked at her and then said, "Give it time". Ginny stared at him before chuckling.

The leaned their heads together for one last cutesy pose but as their heads collided, so did the sunglasses on Ginny's head and Harry's left eye.

"Ow." They both said. Some muffled laughing was heard in the background as Harry rubbed his eye and asked "What do you have on your head?"

"My sunglasses" Ginny said laughing.

"That's kind of a funny ending right there" Harry said as the screen faded to black.

~~~~@~~~~

Well? Review please!!!!!!!!!


End file.
